What friends are for!
by Doomedbex
Summary: Lucy is feeling upset after reading the letter her Father gave her. Her Father's dead and this is what happened of the seven years she has missed from the Tenrou incident. Everyone notices her depression and decide to try to cheer her up. Cute little fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


Normal P.O.V.

Lucy was sat at the bar, thinking about everything that has happened. She was looking at the drink that was in her hands, she like most off the other were asleep for 7 years. She found out a week ago that her father has died a month before their return, in the past week she went on a job with Natsu and Happy, hoping to cheer up. She had managed to hide her pain throughout that time she spent with her friends, giving a fake smile, but the pain never left. She missed her Father, it even made her miss her Mother, but for years she thought her Father had hated her, had ignored her, and when they were just starting to build back a good relationship the Acnologia incident happened on that Island.

She didn't know how long she sat there at the bar, but what she did know is that she missed her parents, she missed her old family. But don't get her wrong, she loves Fairy Tail, they too became her family, and she wouldn't give that up for _anything_. Lucy took a drink of her coke, she didn't fancy having alcohol right now, but she wanted to forget the horrid pain the engulfed her heart, but she couldn't as the words from that letter along with those gifts were still fresh in her head.

Levy, Mira, Juvia, Erza, Gray and Natsu looked over at the sad girl, they didn't know what to do, they were worried about her. Natsu had explained the situation to everyone, which made them all understand, but that doesn't mean they still didn't know what to do. But suddenly Levy got an idea, it just randomly popped into her little smart head and she whispered the idea to everyone and they nodded eagerly.

Natsu and Erza got up and walked to the bar, they sat down next to Lucy who hasn't noticed them yet. Natsu coughed, snapping the poor girl out of her thoughts, he also successfully made her jump out of her skin. Lucy looked to her left at Natsu, plain confusion in her eyes, but then looked the other way to see Erza.

"What is it guys?" she spoke, confusion laced her voice.

"Oh nothing really. But we wondered if you wanted to walk around town for a bit, get some fresh air." Erza said trying to coax the girl in to going with them.

"Yeah. I can also buy us some ice cream. We need to have a bit of fun!" Natsu half-yelled, a huge smile gracing his face. Lucy looked at her two friends, then back at her glass and then gave a small smile and nodded, before she was dragged out the guild. Just as Natsu passed Levy she spoke to him quietly.

"Try not to be too long, but don't give anything away, ok?" Levy whispered, making sure Lucy didn't see, but thankfully said girl was already out the front doors. Natsu nodded before running to catch up with Lucy and Erza.

"Where are they going?" Happy asked as her flew over to Gray and Levy.

"They are just going to walk around town for a bit." Levy spoke, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Why?" Happy asked genially confused.

"You'll see!" Levy answered walking away to start the plan.

With Natsu, Lucy and Erza

The three of them were having fun, Lucy had a smile on her face, they were currently in the park that overlooks Magnolia were they talked about random things and joked about. After that they went for karaoke and then went for lunch, Natsu of course stuffed his face full of food, Erza scolding him, and Lucy laughing at the two of them.

"Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun!" Lucy spoke as the three of them were walking back to the guild. Lucy truly did feel more refreshed.

"I'm glad we could help." Erza said as she gave a soft smile to the younger girl.

"What was wrong Luce?" Natsu spoke up; this caused Erza to glare at him making him cower back a bit.

"Well, It's just that seven years asleep and we are all suffering from the loses. I recently lost my Father as you know, but I never really got the chance to build up our relationship with my dad. It's something that I regret doing." Lucy said, looking down at her feet. The three of them stopped, thinking about what Lucy said. Erza and Natsu quietly looked at each other before Erza walked up to Lucy and hugged her.

"Lucy, it's ok. You're feeling guilty and that is ok. But I need to remember now, you have me and Natsu along with the rest of the guild. We all are your family and friends, we will always be here for you." Erza calmly spoke into Lucy's ear.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered, tears falling like waterfalls as she clung to her friend, Natsu just gave her his famous goofy smile that always got her fired up for anything.

Natsu pulled her into a big hug, throwing her around in circles like a big kid. This of course earned him being hit on the head by Lucy. Yep, Lucy was really starting to feel like her old self but that pain was still there at the very back of her mind.

The three of them slowly reached the guild, Lucy wondered why she could hear anything. Usually she could hear laughter or fighting like normal, but it was deathly quiet. She walked in, with Natsu and Erza behind her.

One minute it was slightly dark and the next?

The lights switched on and everyone yelled out "SURPRISE!"

The guild hall was decorated in all different decorations, from balloons and decorative paper to paintings and pictures of past memories that where of Fairy Tail and Lucy and her parents.

Lucy jumped out of her skin and into the next year, she didn't know what the hell was going on. She saw words on a sheet that hung up on the wall saying: 'CHEER UP LUCY!'

Lucy had a huge smile on her face but tears were falling out her eyes.

"Guys! Thank you, Thank you. This means a lot. Thank you" Lucy said while falling to her knees, rubbing away the tears that she couldn't stop.

She felt arms wrap around her gently, she looked up to see it was her best friend Levy.

"Lu-Chan, you've got us. Remember that! Now come on, we should have some fun!" Levy spoke, pulling Lucy on to her feet before turning the music on. It was all Lucy's favourite songs with some mixture of other songs (for the sake for everyone else).

Lucy had fun, drinking competition against Cana where she, of course, lost, she dance with everyone, joke around with everyone, laughed when Natsu and Gray started fighting, which ended with Natsu taking Gray underwear (lol), Master even told her how he became master of the guild but she laughed as he was drunk and occasionally made mistakes where Mira had to correct him. But all in all Lucy had a lot of fun.

By the time the party was finished it was 2am in the morning, and almost everyone was unconscious, and those who managed to stay awake were: Natsu (surprised?), Erza, Levy, Mira and Lucy.

"Thank you guys. That really He-Hiccup- Helped." Lucy spoke, barely keeping herself standing straight, she needed to get to sleep and into her bed, fast. Everyone smiled and spoke the same thing as if they practiced it.

"That's what friends are for!"

And with that they managed to stumble home, though Natsu, being an idiot, ended up making it to the park, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Autor's Notice: I'm sorry that it was a little short, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
